


Destiny Calls

by FanfictionBoi



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jon has powers, M/M, Superheroes exist but Dami and Jon aren’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionBoi/pseuds/FanfictionBoi
Summary: Jon stared at Damian with anger."You can't walk away like that!""Watch me."An AU where Damian and Jon go to the same high school. Superheroes exist but Damian and Jon aren’t. Jon does have powers.





	1. The Start of Something New

"You'll be attending a local high school instead of being home schooled."

Damian's eyes became fueled with anger. "You can not send me to a high school. I'm thousands of times more advanced than any of them!" 

Bruce turned to face his son. "You will be attending the high school. I suggest you don't make a fuss about the matter, or I'll have Alfred take away your phone." Bruce walked out of Damian's room.

Damian steamed at this arrangement. He couldn't imagine not being home schooled, and he hated the idea of spending a year with ignorant classmates. He tried to imagine himself making friends, disgusting himself in the process.

 _I don't need friends at school, I'll be fine on my own,_ Damian thought to himself.

He settled to a conclusion, _If I have to attend high school, I might as well start studying now._

 

 

 

 Damian's car rolled to a stop in front of the bustling Gotham High. He'd seen it many times from the car, but never in person.

"This is your stop little man," the usher said in a playful tone. Damian scowled in reply.

He stepped out of the car into a swarm of students. No one noticed his presence. He was just another person in the crowd.

 _Perfect_ , he thought to himself.

Damian started towards his first class, but he bumped into a person on the way causing him to fall.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." A boy, who looked a few years younger, was staring at him. "I'm Jon by the way."

Damian stood up and walked past him without a word.

"You can't just walk away like that!" Jon hollered behind him.

"Watch me," Damian replied. He didn't want any friends, he simply didn't need them.

 

 


	2. Small Chance

Damian approached the classroom door. He mentally prepared himself for the mayhem inside the classroom, and he opened the door. He took a desk in the far corner and started taking notes. He heard a rustling, but he didn’t care who sat next to him.

"Funny that we'd meet again," a voice rang from his right.

"I haven't met anyone...oh it's _you_ ," Damian sneered, looking up to be met with the face of Jon.

"Looks like we're desk buddies," Jon said with a smile. "Do you want to apologize now?"

"No, I actually still stand with what I did earlier." 

Jon smirked,"That's funny, because I remember you falling not standing." He chuckled slightly.

Damian stared him in the eyes.  _Who does he think he is,_ Damian thought in anger.  _Does he know who I am?_

Damian stuck out his hand."I'm Damian. Damian Wayne to be exact." Damian saw the confusion on Jon's face.

"Wayne? As in Bruce Wayne?" Jon stuttered in surprise.

Damian prepared himself for Jon to suck up to him. Every person he had told his full name wanted something from him immediately.

"If you think that changes how I feel then you're wrong," Jon stammered with a pout. Damian was taken back, but he tried his hardest not to show it.

The teacher started talking at that moment. "Alright class, turn to page Fifty-five."

 

 

 

"OK class, that's all for today."

Damian spent the whole class time in confusion. No one ever treated him like Jon had. 

Jon collected his books and began to stand.

He turned to face Damian and said,”I hope you apologize someday.” Jon began to walk away.

Damian nudged him and muttered,"I'm sorry."

Jon turned and asked,"What did you say? I couldn't hear you.

Damian furrowed his eyebrows and replied in a louder voice,"I'm sorry."

Jon smiled and walked out of the class. Damian was completely dumb-founded. He had said an apology, but he expected Jon to continue talking to him.

_Doesn't he know how rude it is to walk away from someone,_ Damian paused. He realized the irony in his thoughts and quickly pushed Jon to the far corners of his mind. Damian picked up his things and left for lunch.

 

 

 

The lunchroom was a loud, messy, and overall nasty place. Damian thankfully brought his lunch instead of buying the Sloppy Joe's. He examined the emptiest spot in the cafeteria, and he set up base. He took out all of his lunch items and proceeded to eat. 

Jon seemed to appear out of thin air. “Hey best bud,” Jon joked.

”Jon, we aren’t best friends. We aren’t even friends.” 

“Well I think we should be. I just moved here, and I’d love a friend right now.”

“I just started going here, and I don’t need friends.”

Jon frowned. “Everyone needs friends Damian.”

Damian pondered that statement. “You can sit there, but I won’t talk to you.”

Jon cheerfully smiled. “If you say so. Isn’t there a small chance you’ll respond?”

”No,” Damian replied, obviously annoyed.

”OK OK Mr. Grouch,” Jon playfully responded.

Jon spent the rest of the lunch period staring at Damian silently. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer :P. I honestly would appreciate good comments though. I'm working on more chapters!! I think this one is good but idk.


	3. Baby Blue

Jon’s eyes opened to bright sunlight.

”Rise and shine honey!” Lois, his mother, shouted up the stairs to him.

”I’m up!” He yelled back. Jon rubbed his eyes and floated out of bed. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed before stopping to look at himself in a mirror. Jon's eyed himself up and down until they halted at his new baby blue sweater.

 _I wonder if Damian will notice the change,_ Jon thought to himself. His thoughts floated back to Damian continually since their encounters two weeks prior. Damian had held his word about not speaking, which infuriated Jon. Jon had nagged him everyday about not talking, and it was driving Jon crazy that Damian never responded.

 _I know he has something to say to me,_ he thought. Jon had been noticing Damian gaze at him when Damian thought he wasn’t looking. 

Jon went to his kitchen, and quickly cooked eggs with his eye beams. 

“Jonathan Samuel Kent, what have I said about powers in the house?” Lois glared at him.

”Sorry, mom,” Jon replied. He quickly finished his breakfast, told his mom a quick goodbye, and he left for school.

 

 

 

 

Jon strolled into his first period, sat down next to Damian. 

“Hey, what’s today’s silence about?” He joked. Then he noticed something. “Damian, why is your cheek red?” Jon asked in clear concern.

Damian’s emerald eyes darted up to meet Jon’s sea blue. “It doesn’t matter,” he simply stated.

”Yes it does! Did someone hurt you?” Jon disregarded the fact that Damian finally spoke to him.

”I’m fine. I tripped, it was nothing big. Don’t worry so much.” Damian said calmly.

 “OK, if you say so.” Then Jon realized what had happened.”You spoke to me!”

”So what if I did. I’m not heartless.” Damian looked him up and down. “Nice sweater.”

Jon blushed.”You noticed?” He couldn’t form a cognitive thought for anything.

“I notice everything. Also, the baby blue is nice but a darker blue would look better on you.” Damian went back to writing notes.

Jon couldn’t form a sentence. His brain shutdown completely refused to function properly. He decided to sit in the quiet. His mind wandered during the silence. He stared at Damian’s green eyes and dark black hair. He loved how Damian crinkled his nose in frustration. His eyes fell on the red mark.

 _I wonder how Damian got hurt,_ Jon thought to himself. He decided to bother Damian more later. Jon opened his book and didn’t write any notes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick, I'm sorry for the delay. I am enjoying writing this. Again show the comments love because I love to read them. I'm not opposed to ideas!


	4. Fighting For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TIMEHOP* This is back to the same morning as last chapter. I don’t know if I made this clear.

Damian opened his eyes to darkness. He sat up, stood, and got ready for school. He'd been having a good time listening to Jon ramble on and on trying to get him to speak. Over the course of two weeks, Damian had grown fond on Jon, seeing him as a friend. Damian left his room, and he went straight to the dining room. 

"Good morning, Master Damian," Alfred, the butler, said to Damian as he walked in.

"Morning Alfred," Damian replied. "What's for breakfast this morning?"

"A variety of fruits and Belgium waffles."

"Good," Damian sat at the table waiting for the promised food. Alfred brought it in, and Damian immediately started eating. He quickly finished and left for school.

 

 

 

 

Damian approached his classroom, when he overheard Chad, a known bully, talking about Jon.

”He’s such a weirdo. He only talks to that other weird kid.” Chad said to his friends.

Damian turned around. “You’re gonna stop talking about Jon or I’ll knock you clean. Got it?” 

“Who’s making me?”

Damian’s fist slammed into Chad’s face. “I find it funny you don’t believe in my threats. Don’t mess with him.”

Chad stood,” YOU PUNK!” He hit Damian in the cheek. 

By that time multiple people had gathered around to watch. Eventually after a few swings back and forth, a teacher broke up the fight. Damian sulked into class.

 

 

 

 

Jon walked in with a pep in his stride. “Hey, what’s today’s silence about?” He joked. Then he noticed something. “Damian, why is your cheek red?” Jon asked in clear concern.

Damian’s emerald eyes darted up to meet Jon’s sea blue. “It doesn’t matter,” he simply stated.

”Yes it does! Did someone hurt you?” Jon replied.

 _Why won’t he just drop it,_ Damian thought to himself.

”I’m fine. I tripped, it was nothing big. Don’t worry so much.” Damian lied to his face.

 “OK, if you say so.” Then Jon realized what had happened.”You spoke to me!”

”So what if I did. I’m not heartless.” Damian looked him up and down. “Nice sweater.”

Jon blushed.”You noticed?” He couldn’t form a cognitive thought for anything.

“I notice everything. Also, the baby blue is nice but a darker blue would look better on you.” Damian went back to writing notes.

Damian couldn’t stop looking Jon up and down. Something inside him screamed at him to always be with Jon. Damian decided that day, to be Jon’s best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! Sorry for not posting frequently I keep forgetting. But I will start writing more.


	5. Wishful Heart

"Can you believe it's been four weeks since we met?" Jon asked with a beaming smile.

"Four weeks of dealing with you," Damian replied in a harsh tone, secretly hiding a smile.

"Oh come off it Damian, we're best friends." Jon sat under a tree, unpacking his homemade lunch. Fall had truly come. The tree now showered the boys with endless amounts of leaves. The weather had begun to cool, causing everyone to dress in warm clothing. After they had became better friends, they began eating lunch outside. They liked being away from the loud and disgusting cafeteria. "Hey, I know it's kind of sudden, but can I come over to your house sometime?" Jon began blushing furiously.

"Why my house?" Damian inquired. He wondered what Jon was planning. "Why are you blushing too?"

Jon's face turned a deeper shade of red. "No reason!" His eyes darted over Damian's face as if examining him.

Damian failed to notice the latter action and turned to notice a group of girls.  _Oh, I guess he likes one of them_ , Damian's heart dropped. He didn't know why, but he pushed the feeling away. "I bet you have a crush on one of them right?" 

Jon bit his lip,"No, I don't. Can you focus for one second without being suspicious of something?"

"You know as well as I do, I always want answers."

 "Damian there's no secret. I'm just wondering if I can come over sometime," his face was almost in a pout.

"Friday, after school you can come over for an hour. No more and no less. My father comes home soon after that, and I don't want you to meet him."

"OK, that sounds like a plan." Jon went back to devouring his sandwich and chips, leaving them in silence.

 

 

 

 

The day had turned a bitter cold that resisted outside activity. Despite this, Damian still strided through the harsh winds. The sidewalk was cracked in many places, even having gaps with no sidewalk. Damian avoided these with precision. He made this walk to his home every Wednesday no matter the conditions. Damian looked from the small shops of Gotham to the skyscrapers that seemed to touch the sky. Gotham had a sort of gray monotone filter to it, as if showing the city to be bland and boring. The cool air was turning his face an airy pink. Damian had no scarf or mittens just a small coat. It wasn’t a wonder that by the time he approached Wayne Manor, he was shaking from the frigid conditions. He walked up those wretched stairs that stood tall in front of the manor.

 _Once I’m inside, I must get some of Alfred’s broccoli cheddar soup._ Damian has lost the feeling in his hands a while ago, and was looking for a way to heat them up. He entered into the manor trembling from head to toe. Damian sought out Alfred immediately.

”A-A-Alfred can you f-fix me some so-soup?” His teeth chattering like a beaver gnawing on wood.

Alfred’s eyebrows rose,”Why of course sir. Why did you not take the car home?” 

Damian’s temperature had somewhat settled, allowing him a full sentence without the constant chattering. “I prefer to walk on Wednesday. I have no other reason than that.”

Alfred said nothing, although his eyes were filled with curiosity. He quickly prepared the soup. Once the soup was in Damian’s possesion, he gingerly carried it to his room. 

The hallways of the manor seemed to loom over him. The walls had a very plain, but stylish red wallpaper with a tan border. These walls were decorated with many paintings and photographs of his ancestors. Damian did not enjoy the feeling of being watched when walking in the halls, so he hurried to his room. 

Damian's room was dark and chilly. He didn't bother turning the light on, but instead went directly to his phone. He had 3 contacts on his smartphone which included his father, Alfred, and Jon. Damian started a conversation with Jon immediately.

D: Hello.

J: Hey Damian! I just started reading this book on alternate worlds. It's super cool.

Damian smiled at this.  _He's such a dork sometimes._

D: Interesting. However that is not why I contacted you. I wanted to know if the plans on Friday were still in action.

J: yeah I asked my mom and she said she'll pick me up after.

D: Good.

J: Damian...I know this is out of the blue, but do you like anyone? At school?

Damian just stared at his phone. He thought it over carefully and replied.

D: Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?

J: no reason just forget it. I have to go bye

D: Bye.

Damian was confused. He didnt know why Jon left so suddenly, and after such a question! Regardless, he finished his soup. He sat down at a small desk, and he started working on next week's homework. He tried to focus but utterly failed. All he could think about was Jon and his peculiar question. He didn't think he liked anyone. He was only really friends with Jon. Jon was all he needed though. His sweet smile, and sea blue eyes. Damian began blushing profusely. Maybe he did have a crush after all...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write more but I decided it was better as two different chapters. Again, LEAVE CREATIVE CRITICISM! I honestly do need it, and I take it to heart. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's short but, this was my first Fanfiction ever! Please comment creative criticism.


End file.
